


The Key

by Karr20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karr20/pseuds/Karr20
Summary: When the need is too much, you just can't resist him.





	The Key

Your sextoys and fingers just weren’t cutting it. You needed release and you needed it now. But you couldn’t go to the bar, since it was too far to walk from the bunker and there was no way you could take Baby without Dean noticing, so really your only option was him. 

You had to admit, you had been fantasizing about him for quite a while now, but the fact he was your enemy had stopped anything from happening. Rolling on your stomach you looked at the door debating if you should do it or not. The need in your lower belly erased any doubt you had.

Quickly changing into matching blue and red lace underwear and grabbing your black satin robe, you opened your door and made your way down the hallway, trying to make as little noises as you could when you passed your brothers’ doors. 

You took a deep breath before opening the door and pushing the hidden doors open. Walking into the dark lit room, you made your way toward the King of Hell. He had his eyes closed and his head tipped back. You knew he could hear you, but he simply ignored you. Walking around the table you sat on it facing him, and waited. 

A couple of seconds later, Crowley opened one eye looking at your face first before opening the second one and looking you up and down. 

“My, my… Hello little fox.” Grinning, Crowley leant forward in his uncomfortable looking chair and raised his hands to play with the rope of your robe. “I think you forgot something.”

Scooting at the edge of the table, you enlaced your arms around Crowley’s neck and put your foot in between his thighs on the chair. You moved your lips to his right ear and whispered, in what you hoped was a sexy voice, “And what did I forget, Crowley?” 

Hearing him gulp made you grin against his ear. Turning your head in his direction you looked him directly in the eyes. “The key.” Pulling his hands up between your body to show you, he shook his hands enough to make the chains rattle. “You forgot to bring the key.”

Of course he would only want to get out of here. Why would he ever be interested in you? You felt so stupid and embarrassed. Trying to get up, his comment overwhelmed you with shame but your retreat was short lived. Crowley grabbed your knees in his hands and held you in place. 

His fingers were slowly making their way higher up your thighs making goosebumps appear where they touched you. Crowley’s rough and worn digits were so warm on your skin, you could feel yourself heating up. You looked into his eyes, trying to figure out his motivations, and came up with nothing. “Where do you think you’re going, little fox?”

“I am not going to give you the key Crowley, I am not letting you out.”

“Who said anything about leaving?”

Confused you furrowed your brows. “What? But you said…” Crowley’s hands moved over your robe up to your waist, moving up to your shoulders where they slipped inside. Then he let his hands make their way back to your thighs, taking the robe with them. 

“I know exactly, what I said, Love.” His eyes were roaming your figure, taking in every inch of your body. “But how do you expect me to ravage that sweet pussy of yours when I’m still chained up?”

Before you could respond to him his right hand was in between your thighs, his index finger massaging your throbbing clit through the thin material of your panties. A moan escaped your parted lips and you cling to Crowley’s shoulders. Closing your eyes and placing your forehead on his shoulder, you whimpered in his ear. “C-Crowley… please.”

Ignoring you, he started placing kisses on your neck, humming in satisfaction at the sounds you were making. You moaned loudly when two of Crowley’s fingers started making slow circles at your entrance. The fingers teased and edged before he pushed them into you hard enough to make your eyes roll back in your head. “You’re so wet, is that all for me?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Eyes wide with realization of what you had said, you were about to apologize when Crowley growled and started slamming his fingers inside of you, hitting that hidden spot. Short cries of pleasure were coming out of your mouth. Just as you thought you were going to come undone, Crowley stopped and pushed you back on the table so your back was flat against it with your legs dangling off. 

Grabbing your calves and bringing them over his shoulder, Crowley leaned in toward you, inhaling your scent. You could feel is hot breath on your nether lips and you trembled with want. 

Propping yourself on your elbows you looked down at him, “Please, Crowley-” his eyes snapped to yours and he snarled at you. “Call me by my proper title, and I will.”

You whispered a ‘Please Daddy’ and the moment the words left your lips, he ripped your panties off and his mouth was on you, nibbling at your clit. You fell back on the table, back arching as he continued his attack. He pressed his fingers back at your entrance, and this time he slowly eased his two digits in your pussy. He worked you over and it wasn’t long before you were back on the edge of your first orgasm. Your hands found Crowley’s hair and you gripped him like your life depended on it. 

“Come on Little Fox, come for your Daddy.” 

White light flashed behind your closed eyelids as you came undone, your body shaking with spasms of pleasure, as Crowley licked and lapped at your juices. 

Once you got your breathing under control, you grabbed Crowley’s hair to stop him. Using his hair, you righted yourself and sat back on the edge of the table. His beard was covered in your essence, and his eyes dilated, you licked his lips and pressed yours against his, moaning at the taste of yourself. His facial hair was scratchy against your face and you brought your hand to his cheek, rubbing it. 

Breaking apart to breath, Crowley’s lips kissed down your jaw and neck, leaving a trail of love bites. Bringing his wet lips back to yours, he swiped his tongue across your bottom lips asking for entrance, which you immediately gave. His tongue explored your mouth, wrapping around your tongue as he pulled back placing a second little kiss to your lips and pulled away.

“Now how about the key to these cuffs, Little Fox?”

“Who said anything about you freeing you?” Crowley’s eyes were heavy lidded but underneath, his pupils swallowed the colour until they are black with lust. Taking a handful of his hair and tugging them back, you kissed the corner of his mouth while moaning softly. “I wanna ride your cock Daddy, please. I want your big cock deep inside me, wanna feel it fill me up.”

The words had barely left your lips when Crowley forced you onto his lap and ground his hips into yours, causing you both to moan.. Attaching your lips together, the King of Hell removed your bra completely and massaged your right breast. Breathing heavily you continued to grind your bare pussy on his clothed member. Crowley’s lips quickly attached themselves on your left nipple making you mewl in bliss. His right hand tugged and twisted the other one, making you shake in his arms. 

“Daddy, please, I need your cock inside of me, now.”

Letting your nipple go with a pop, he growled. “On your knees Little Fox, now!” You quickly got off his laps and sank to your knees. You looked up at him through your lashes, biting your lower lip. He stayed immobile, just watching you squirm on your knees. A couple of second is all you could take. 

“Daddy…”

“Beg for it, Little Fox.” You saw Crowley palming himself through his pants, his breath hitching every now and then.

“Please Daddy, I need your big, thick, cock inside of my mouth… inside my wet and tight pussy. I want to feel you cum Daddy.” 

 

Groaning Crowley quickly undid his belt and pants and with your help, you got his pants and boxers down his legs letting them pool at this feet. Gripping his thick thighs, you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the drop of pre-cum there, before taking him into your mouth. 

The King’s cuffed hands came around the back of your head, grabbing a fistfull of your hair. You bobbed your head up and down his length, hollowing your cheeks making Crowley grunt. With his eyes closed, and his head pushed back, he bucked his hips, forcing you to take him completely down your throat, making you gag. Looking at him through your lashes, you took him in even deeper, exhaling through your nose as you swallowed around him, making him cuss. You pulled your head back, took a deep breath, and looked at Crowley before licking your lower lip and biting it. You wrapped your fingers around him and gave him a couple of pumps. 

Crowley tugged on your hair until you were straddling him. Kissing his lips once again, your hips rutted against his, making his cock slide through your folds. Moaning into his mouth, you felt his hands knead your ass before one of his hands connected with your left ass cheek. The slap was hard enough to sting, the pain of it adding to your arousal; your hips jerked against his and your walls clenched around him. Whimpering you broke the kiss, pressing your forehead to his. 

“D-daddy!”

“You liked that, huh?”

Three slaps later, you were a whimpering, squirming mess on top of him. To tease you, he grabbed your hips and held you up over him and rubbed his head from your entrance to your clit a couple of times before he slammed you back down over him. 

“Oh Daddy, fuck,” you cried out as Crowley bottomed out, not moving allowing you to adjust to his size. After a few seconds, you started to move, gyrating your hips, making his dick go deeper inside of you, if it was possible. 

Taking hold of your waist, Crowley started a slow rhythm making you moan and pant. Kissing his bearded cheek you made a trail down his jaw and neck, biting softly when you reached his pulse point. Snarling, Crowley kept you tight against him and started a punishing pace, which made your tremble in his arms. A second orgasm was quickly approaching, shifting his hips slightly he reached your G-spot with each stroke, making your walls flutter around him. One of his hands came around making small circle on your clit, which triggered your second climax. 

His hands rested on your lower back, the sound of his hips slapping against your ass echoed around the room, and your moans were muffled in his neck. You wiggled your ass, groaning when he pushed deeper and stayed there. 

“Come inside me, Daddy, I wanna feel you…” 

He wrapped one arm around your waist and rubbed at your clit. “I’m almost there Little Fox” His hips began to stutter. “Oh fuck, I’m coming…” Crowley let go with a grunt of your name, thick ropes of cum filling you up. 

Grabbing the back of his head, you gave Crowley one last kiss before slowly pulling yourself off of him, and getting back to your feet. Wobbling slightly, you looked around you trying to find something to wipe the cum that was running down your legs. Finding nothing you shrugged and looked at Crowley who was eyeing you with a smirk on his face. 

Picking up your bra from the floor and putting it back on, you looked around trying to find your panties, only to find them on the floor shredded in two. You bent down, hearing a groan behind you from Crowley, picking them up and turning to look at the demon. 

“You owe me a new pair of undies, these were my favourite!”

“I’ll buy you all the lingerie you want Little Fox, when your idiot brothers let me go.”

Rolling your eyes at him you took your robe which was still on the table and wrapped it around your body, tying it tightly. You looked toward the exit and than back to Crowley.

“You’ll be back, won’t you Little Fox?”

For the first time since you met Crowley, you see and hear something new in him. His voice is slightly more higher and his eyes are swirling with an emotion you can’t quite decipher. Loneliness? Pain? Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you turn around and walk back to the shelves door. Looking at him over your shoulder, a smirk on your face. 

“Maybe next time I’ll bring the key… we could test how resistant the table is.” You winked and grinned at Crowley’s face you closed the door behind you, hearing Crowley swear.


End file.
